


How to Cheer Up Your Lead Singer (When He's Being A Dick)

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Blowjobs, Brian being moody, Dirty blowjobs, Jimmy being a genius, M/M, Matt being a dick, Multi, Non-graphically, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, all around smuttiness, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Living on top of each other had its challenges; getting irritated with each other’s fucking faces, for one, and having no where to go to escape, save a coffin sized bunk.  It didn’t happen often, luckily.'</p><p>Matt's a dick.  Zack decides to fix it.  And then.. so does Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Cheer Up Your Lead Singer (When He's Being A Dick)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I actually made it to 40 works?! It may not seem like much, but I'm proud of it. This one didn't turn out quite as long as I'd hoped, but hopefully everyone likes it anyway. It's kinda dirty and nice and smutty, and related back to a previous fic! Please enjoy and feel free to comment. <3
> 
> Warning for alive Jimmy, if you need the heads up.

Travel days on the bus were… long. Boring and tedious. There were only so many times the same magazine could be read, the same games played. Even napping got old. It didn’t help that sleeping on a moving bus was somehow never completely restful.

Living on top of each other had its challenges as well; getting irritated with each other’s fucking faces, for one, and having no where to go to escape, save a coffin sized bunk. It didn’t happen often, luckily, but being so close, it was easy for the others to pick up on someone’s foul mood.

So when Brian, frowning and muttering to himself, stalked into the front lounge from the back, making his way to the kitchenette, Zack and Johnny shot each other looks.

It was Zack that finally broke the tenseness hanging in the air, interrupting the clank of glasses as the other guitarist rooted around. “So… good game then?”

Brian slammed a glass down, pouring orange liquid into a glass with far more violence than innocent juices usually warranted. Johnny’s brows crept up.

“Matt’s a fucking dick.”

“So, you lost then?” Johnny spoke this time. They all knew Matt could be competitive, but he normally didn’t go so far as to piss the other guys off.

Brian pointed at Johnny with the hand holding the glass, eyes narrowed, threatening. But he didn’t say anything, just threw his other arm up, pacing back and forth in a short, agitated circuit. “It wasn’t good enough to beat me in the game. He had to snipe my ass, then rib me about it, and everything else. Constantly. Trying to get under my skin. Well guess what. It fucking worked!”

The last words weren’t quite a shout, but they were close. There was silence from the back.

The lead guitarist sneered at the hallway. “So I threw my controller at him, told him to go fuck himself, or better yet, just fucking jack off if he’s so frustrated, so he can stop being a fucking asshole.” Brian was breathing hard when he finished, though his shoulders seemed to slump, the worst of the aggression seeming to fade with the angry words.

Zack and Johnny shared a look again. The bassist tipped his head towards Brian and Zack nodded, glancing to the hall. They’d do damage control.

Zack saw Johnny drop his magazine and stand, approaching Brian as he got up to make his way to the back. In the hallway, passing by the bunks, a hand suddenly shot out, grabbing his wrist. And nearly giving him a heart attack.

“Jesus fuck!”

Amused but sleepy blue eyes peered out at him from behind a curtain. “’s goin’ on?”

Zack took his hand back to press it to his chest. “Are you trying to fucking kill me? Christ.” He took a deep breath, shaking his head a little. “Brian’s pissed because Matt’s being a dick. Johnny’s handling Brian; I’m going to deal with Matt.”

Jimmy blinked slowly once, then tilted his head, scooting father out until he could mostly sit up, hair impressively crazy. “Matt’s just horny. Been a while, right?” He scratched absently at his jaw, thinking. “A week? S’been busy. A lot’a stops.”

Had it been a week? Zack frowned in thought and then conceded that Jimmy must be right. He lifted a hand to rub at the back of his head. “Yeah, I guess. Shit.”

The sudden smile the broke over Jimmy’s face was blinding. He hopped out of his bunk, shirtless, with his pants riding low and stepped towards the back. “I’ll do it.”

“Hey!” Zack grabbed at his arm, but Jimmy was a slippery fucker when he wanted to be. Zack latched on to the back of his pants instead, trying to haul him backwards. It didn’t exactly work out as planned, the drummer being all lean muscle; he just ended up being dragged forward.

Jimmy paused, looking back. “Why, what were you gonna do?”

Zack pouted. “Suck him off.”

Turning fully, Jimmy rested one hand on a hip. “Me too.”

Considering his options, Zack frowned. “I planned on doing it first.” The drummer was squarely in his way.

“Doesn’t matter if I _get_ there first.” Jimmy’s smirk promised foul play.

Zack pouted harder, widening his eyes. It didn’t work on Jimmy the way it worked on Matt and Brian, but he could try. “But-“

Jimmy’s eyes went calculating. And Zack stepped back. Or tried to. His back hit the wall and Jimmy was immediately pressed up against his front, an arm on either side of his head, penning him in, a dangerous grin on his lips.

“Do you want it, Zacky?”

“What? I-“

“Do you _want_ it.”

“Yeah, of course-“

Jimmy wasn’t giving him a chance. To speak, to move. Nothing. “You have to want it, Zack. You have to walk in there and ignore his attitude and drop to your knees and _swallow_ his cock. Make him squirm and pant and tell you how pretty those lips are. Do. You. _Want_ it.” By the time he was finished speaking, his lips were brushing Zack’s with every word.

And Zack’s breathing had gotten quick and shallow, the answer almost a sigh. “Yeah.”

“Good.” And suddenly, he had Jimmy Sullivan kissing the shit out of him.

The kiss was hard, demanding. Zack couldn’t hope to win the battle, so he gave in, reaching a hand up to fist in the back of Jimmy’s hair, pulling himself up to negate some of the height difference.

Jimmy relaxed down onto his elbows, bringing their bodies closer together, one strong thigh finding its way between the shorter man’s. Zack moaned and Jimmy immediately took advantage, capturing his lower lip, nipping and then sucking on it, breaking away with a little tug and a grin at the answering gasp.

Moving a hand, Jimmy drew his thumb over Zack’s bottom lip, kiss swollen and pink, the piercings catching lightly and shifting. His grin widened when Zack turned his head a little, as if chasing the digit, eyes bright but just a little dazed. “ _Now_ you’re ready.”

Zack blinked and then sighed out a laugh, the hand in Jimmy’s hair relaxing to slip down to a shoulder. “You’re a crazy motherfucker. But you’re kind of a genius.”

Jimmy positively beamed. “I’ve been told.” Pulling away, he pulled at Zack, urging him off the wall and down the hallway, towards the door that had been his original goal. He stayed close and was only a step behind when the door was finally pushed open and the two of them stumbled in.

Matt was slumped on the sofa, rubbing irritably at his forehead and eyes, barely sparing the newcomers a glance. Like Brian, he seemed to have run out of aggression, and looked more tired than pissed. But there was a rather obvious bulge in his shorts, proving Jimmy’s musings true.

Green eyes met blue, sharing a significant glance. And then they marched forward as one.

With a forearm over his eyes, Matt didn’t realize he’d been set upon until there were hands on him, Zack’s quickly popping the button of his shorts and pulling the zipper down, while Jimmy’s urged his hips up, tugging them down.

“Ass up, Shads.”

Matt’s feet scrambled against the floor a little as he was manhandled, shorts and boxers ending up tangled around one foot, his ass on the sofa’s edge. His arms were thrown wide apart, pressed against the back as if he was bracing himself, hazel eyes wide.

“What the _fuck_ -“

Zack and Jimmy each shoved at a thigh, kneeling between them almost in tandem. They stared at Matt for a moment, then Zack slowly leaned in, mouth open slightly, dragging his lower lip up over the head of Matt’s cock, pausing when it got to the tip. His tongue flicking out to wet his lips, highlighting their fuller-than-normal pinkness, green eyes watching as the vocalist’s expression went slack, dumbfounded. The swipe of his tongue consequently slid over Matt’s dick. “Shut up, Matt.”

With a smirk, and a high cackle from Jimmy, they were on him, Zack wrapping his lips around the head and sucking, Jimmy leaning in to nip up the inside of Matt’s thigh. They held Matt’s legs wide, shoulder to shoulder, hands and mouths sliding, teasing. Tasting.

Jimmy tipped his head up just as Zack pulled off with an indecent pop, their lips meeting just over Matt’s cock in an open mouthed kiss, sloppy and brushing over Matt with nearly every movement.

“N-nngh!” Matt couldn’t actually offer any words, eyes fixed and staring at the two torturing him. His hands fisted in the cushions, well and truly needing the bracing.

A crash at the doorway forced his eyes up, as much as he regretted it, the two nearly kissing around his cock breaking away from each other to glance back.

Brian and Johnny were clutching at each other, listing dangerously against one side of the doorframe, eyes wide and disbelieving. Johnny was gripping Brian’s wrist so tight his knuckles were white and Brian had a hand pressed to his crotch, like he couldn’t help but have some sort of pressure. Both of there mouths hung open.

Zack smirked, throwing the pair a wink, then dropped his head to tongue at Matt’s balls, Jimmy taking Zack’s previous place, muffling his devilish chuckle as he swallowed the vocalist down.

Jimmy could barely take half, but he sucked hard to make up for it, humming to himself and pressing the vibrations into Matt with his tongue. He didn’t stay long, pulling back with a lewd lick to his lips while grinning up at the singer, his hand circling the lower half of his cock while Zack eagerly replaced him, clearly pleased that he could swallow a bit more, his lips meeting Jimmy’s hand.

Matt shuddered and arched, mouth open as he gasped for breath. His mind had been completely wiped blank, not even enough of his focus left to wonder about the two at the door. His vision, his senses were full of Jimmy and Zack; touching him, stroking… trading off sucking his _cock_.

“Ohfuckohshitoh _christ_ -“

Zack pulled off with a soft, breathy laugh, swiping his tongue over the head of Matt’s cock, lapping a couple of time while Jimmy stroked. The thighs tensing on either side of them was the first sign, and Jimmy made it there first, darting in to wrap his lips around Matt again.

Matt fucking broke. His knuckles went white against the cushions, the tendons in his neck standing out as his entire body tensed, trembling as he came with a strangled shout into the drummer’s mouth. Zack watched with a cheek against Matt’s thigh, smirking and rolling his balls with a palm, earning a drawn out, ragged groan.

Jimmy pulled back slowly once Matt had fallen limply back to the sofa, eyes flicking up for a moment, then over to Zack. He shifted just enough to pull the guitarist in, sealing his lips over the other man’s. Their lips parted and the tiniest droplet of shining white escaped as they shared Matt’s taste, Zack moaning around the offering.

Their hands reached together, quickly working into the other’s pants, fisting each other’s cocks. Jimmy was pretty sure he heard noises from each member of their audience, but he didn’t particularly care.

They ended up panting into each other’s mouths when Matt’s taste was gone, Jimmy whining and Zack gasping out little noises as they came quick and messy over their hands. They each slumped back against one of Matt’s legs, Zack sighing and glancing over to the door. His laugh made Jimmy and Matt finally look as well.

Brian and Johnny had somehow slid to the floor. Brian’s back was to the wall, Johnny sitting between his drawn up knees, back to the guitarist’s chest. Their clothing was a mess, as was Brian’s hair, his forehead leaning limply against the bassist’s shoulder. He didn’t bother to move his head at the laugh, just lifted one hand to vaguely flip the three of them off.

Johnny’s expression was a little awed. “Dude.”

Jimmy grinned, Cheshire wide, a hand rubbing absently at Matt’s leg. “Matt was being a dick.”

Matt’s inarticulate grunt was vaguely negative, but the appearance of one of Brian’s eyes, peering over Johnny’s shoulder made him look away.

“So you _tag teamed him?_ ”

Jimmy shrugged eloquently, Zack hiding a grin against Matt’s leg. “Hey, when something works, you go with it.”

Johnny huffed in disbelief, letting his head fall lightly to the side to rest on Brian’s.

The lead guitarist’s words were muffled when he finally spoke and none of them could keep from laughing.

“Best. Porn. _Ever_.”


End file.
